


Explosions Are Romantic (or something)

by SerpentsEmbrace



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Warframe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentsEmbrace/pseuds/SerpentsEmbrace
Summary: Just a little something I wrote up because I wanted some smut. The characters used are volunteers, since I don't have a Warframe OC of my own yet. Ilik and Zed belong to https://baconshoppingcart.tumblr.com/post/165375501913/i-dont-post-as-much-warframe-as-i-want-to-so . Edmond's owner chose not to provide a means of identifying himself at this time.





	Explosions Are Romantic (or something)

“Is that it?” Ilik asked.

“Affirmative,” Zed nodded. The Zephyr Warframe peered down from a perch high in the branches of one of Earth’s many massive, sprawling trees. Far below, surrounded by Grineer patrols, was the entrance to what appeared to be a production facility.

“Do you really think this new toxin we've heard about will actually work?” came Zed’s operator's voice again.

“I'm uncertain, but nonetheless, we will be neutralizing any threat it may pose,” Zed replied. “Are you prepared?”

“I am. Let's do this!” Ilik exclaimed as they jointly readied their sniper and leapt from their perch.

It was a long, long way down. But that just meant plenty of time to line up shots. Two soldiers collapsed on the ground before a third even took notice. He had time only to cry out in surprise before another heavy caliber projectile drilled straight through his helmet. The remaining surrounding Grineer all began to run for cover now that they realized they were under attack; for most of them, it was too late.

The plummeting Warframe finally reached the ground. As she did so, golden energy exploded outwards with the force of a small bomb - all of her downward momentum converted and expelled violently in all directions. The Grineer that had not yet found cover were thrown against the surrounding logs and branches. Of those who had found cover, the first to emerge from it was met with a sniper round to the forehead as a reward.

“Nice shooting,” Ilik complimented as the two sprinted towards the looming entrance to the facility. Zed did not reply, but there was no need - not in the midst of of combat anyways. The Zephyr’s shields absorbed whatever shots managed to connect from the scattered and confused Grineer behind them without difficulty, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was the door in front of them - and the grineer frantically tapping away at a console just on the other side of it.

Warframe and operator acted as one to level their rifle at the soldier as they ran. They let loose a round that glanced off the soldier's armor and leaving only minor wounds. It disrupted his concentration just enough to give Zed time to slip through the doorway just before the gaping metal maw slammed shut behind them and alarms began blaring.

“So that was step one of the plan,” Zed mentally shouted over the now amplified and echoing sounds of gunfire around her while adding to the mix with bursts from her dual Lex Prime pistols. “What was step two?”

“Step two: open fire!” Ilik replied with a grin that Zed felt rather than saw. There was little else to be done. Break in, shoot everything, blow stuff up, and get out. It was a tried and true recipe that had been successful thus far. However, it seemed that one thing the pair hadn't expected was the much higher than usual security for a facility this size.

Zed and Ilik had just managed to take down the last of the grineer immediately around them when suddenly, the world seemed to disappear in a flash of white. It was difficult to think. Where am I?... Where are we?... What is…. Slowly reality began to return - each color replacing the white void one at a time, then shapes began to form.

It took a few moments for Zed’s optics to readjust. The first object she was able to clearly make out was… a hand? It took another moment of studying to realize it was attached to an arm… which was attached to a gleaming white carapace, tinted by blue light and stained with blood and ash on one side. Almost without thinking, Zed placed her hand into the outstretched one before her and allowed herself to be hauled from her back to her feet.

“zed… Zed… ZED!”

“What?!” the warframe shook her head to clear it, still only dimly aware of her surroundings.

“Oh thank the Void!” Ilik sighed in relief. “Are you okay?”

“The damage isn’t fatal,” Zed replied dryly as she checked herself over. It seemed an explosion from a bombard or something had landed far too close for comfort. While her armor was still intact, the breastplate was blackened with heat, and some of the more decorative portions had been torn. “I was merely caught… off guard…” she trailed off.

“What?” Ilik asked. “What's wro-... Oh.”

As transference was finally fully restored and Zed’s sensors returned to normal operations, the duo took their first good look the hand's owner. An ivory-plated rhino Warframe stood with his back to them, pointing a grenade launcher towards any signs of movement, though it seemed he had secured the area while Zed was momentarily out of commission. A sky blue glow accented the Rhino’s features as he looked over his somewhat blackened shoulder plate. Seeing his charge alert once more, he gestured towards the nearest door with his head, almost inquisitively, it seemed, despite no expression bring visible beyond the smoothly curved faceplate.

“I am in your debt,” Zed muttered softly with a stiff bow of her head. She wasn't used to running missions with anyone besides her operator, much less being protected, even just for a moment. Still, she was grateful to this unnamed Rhino for his assistance. “I'm ready,” she replied to the unasked question. “But we still have a mission to complete. We cannot withdraw yet.” The Rhino shook his head no and began walking towards the exit.

“Can he not speak?” Ilik asked.

“It seems he either can't or won't,” Zed replied to her operator. “You may go if you wish,” she said to the retreating Rhino, “but I will not retreat until my mission is complete.” He pointed first to his wrist, then to the door energetically. When Zed didn't immediately react, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along behind him. She cried out in surprise and protest as she wrenched her arm away, but she decided to continue following.

“I'm not sure what his plan is,” Ilik communicated to Zed as the Warframes sprinted out of the factory and into dense forest, “but it may be best to trust him for n-”

***THOOM!***

For the second time that day, Zed’s thoughts were interrupted by a powerful explosion, this one far more powerful. The shock wave from the explosion hit an instant after the sound and light did. This time there was plenty of distance that the two Warframes only stumbled.

“What the hell was that?!” Ilik exclaimed.

“That… was our target,” Zed replied as she glanced over her shoulder while still running to avoid potential debris. The facility behind them had erupted in a satisfying ball of flame and smoke - some vomiting from its entrance, and the rest billowing up into the treetops. But what had caused it?

“Was that explosion your doing?” Zed asked the Rhino when they had gained enough distance and stopped running. In response, the tenno placed his fists on his hips and puffed out his muscular, armored chest proudly as he nodded. While they were both irritated about the hijacking of their mission, Zed and Ilik both had to admit that this Rhino looked good in that pose.

“Well… I appreciate that you took measures to ensure I was not caught in the blast,” Zed said, averting her gaze somewhat so it didn't appear she had been staring. “My name is Zed. May I ask yours?” The frame made a series of gestures with his hands. There was a pause.

“Zed, do you have a good extranet connection right now?” Ilik asked excitedly. “Look up a sign language translator!”

“Good thinking!” Zed was already working on it. It took a little less than a minute for her to access the information, play back the footage, and determine what has been said. “Edmond?” The Rhino, who was just beginning to grow uncomfortable in the silence, froze in place.

Edmond signed excitedly. Seconds after each motion that Edmond made, one or more words appeared on Zed’s HUD.

“Cleaned up?” Zed repeated in confusion, but Edmond had already turned away and slipped through some thick foliage. After a brief pause and a mental shrug exchanged between Warframe and operator, the two decided to follow.

Pushing their way through thick underbrush and an almost cave-like root system, the two found Edmond in quite an unexpected state. He was standing beneath the flow of a small waterfall. The steady stream, along with his stretching and scrubbing, quickly removed the blood from his armor before it could dry. He paid careful attention to the more detailed portions of his armor to ensure that no specs of grime or ash remained. In doing so, he perhaps unknowingly gave quite a good show. Each time he lifted an arm, his muscular torso shifted noticeably - alluringly even, beneath the semiflexible armor. Each time he turned, the pure, clear waters cascaded down his body in new ways. When he finally left the cleansing flow, he passed through beams of sunlight that made his ivory, plated armor gleam like new. he signed.

“M-my what? I-…” Zed stuttered, not having realized she had been staring. Regaining her composure, she said, “I appreciate the offer. However, I am able to sufficiently repair and maintain my armor aboard my Orbiter.”

Edmond signed, portraying a tone of insistence with his motions. 

“I see,” Zed muttered as she glanced down at herself. It was not the answer she had been expecting. Sure enough though, there was a hairline fracture leading to torn fabric across the center of her breastplate. It would be difficult to properly repair except by hand, which Ilik would normally complete herself.

_Edmond signed when the Zephyr looked up again._

_“He seems genuine,” Ilik chimed in. “And pretty,” she whispered. If Warframes could blush, Zed certainly would have been doing so._

_“In that case… I would be pleased to entrust my armor to your care,” Zed said to Edmond. “But it does NOT mean that I am beguiled by charm, for your information,” she shot back at Ilik._

_“I’m feeling pretty beguiled,” Ilik replied bashfully._

_Edmond thanked Zed for her permission, then set to work. From his back, he produced several tools: a canister of cleansing spray, a container of various brushes, rags, and what appeared to be a small welding tool. First, he guided Zed to the water. The gentle downpour along with his spray canister made short work of the black marks left by the explosion. Edmond used his rag to dry the water from the breastplate, then grabbed his welder._

_he signed. Zed nodded her understanding. Edmond traced the fracture on her breastplate with his finger once, twice- the third time, the fine flame of the welder seared its length. The instant its job was done, Edmond dropped the tool and quickly clamped both broad, metal hands down on Zed’s breastplate, forcing the miniscule fracture shut._

_Zed and Ilik gasped in unison - they could both feel the strong hands pressing against their breasts. Edmond looked up in concern, but Zed's wave of dismissal reassured him. She did not trust herself to speak like this, with those powerful hands on her in such a way. Even Ilik, who has been annoyingly talkative recently, was silent for the same reason._

_Edmond signed as he dropped his hands after several moments. ___

__“That is understandable,” Zed replied after a moment of regaining her breath and staring without comprehension at the translation on her HUD. “Please continue.” There was a pause. “Your repairs, of course,” she added quickly. She did not like how difficult it was to think clearly. Judging by their shared connection, however, Ilik certainly did._ _

__Edmond retrieved his welder, adjusted it to a broader setting, and resumed his task. Using gentle, sweeping motions, he began to smooth the portions of Zed’s armor that had been warped by the heat of the explosion. Once he was satisfied, he used another rag, which was made of much finer material, to begin polishing the armor to its former sheen. Black, white, gold, and green in contrast with one another shone brighter than they had ever before._ _

__Edmond started to withdraw his hand, his duty completed, but Zed’s hand shot out to grab his wrist. The movement surprised everyone, including herself. Though it would only be much later that she would realize it, she was enjoying the attention, and she wasn't ready for it to end. After a long pause, Edmond extended his hand again and pressed his broad palm against the Zephyr class Warframe’s breast once more, but not for the same reason._ _

__Both Warframes’ breathing began to quicken, and they shared a prolonged glance. Edmond slipped his hand down along Zed’s side, past her waist, and around to grasp her rear. She hummed softly in contentment and placed her arms over the Rhino's thick shoulders and around the back of his neck. Taking the cue, Edmond grasped Zed’s ass in both hands and held her much smaller frame against his chest. He lifted her easily off the ground, took a few steps, and gently laid her down on a boulder softened by a thick layer of moss, and conveniently at about a 30-degree angle, with the lower end roughly waist height.._ _

__As he straightened, Zed sat up in protest, but Edmond forced her flat on her back with a hand to her chest again. With his other hand, from behind his back, he produced a pair of magna-cuffs. How much gear did he carry? He tilted his head as he held them aloft: an unspoken question. Though not physically present, Ilik bit her lip as she and Zed nodded in unison._ _

__That was all the confirmation Edmond needed. He fastened each of the cuffs to the Zephyr’s wrists, embedded the receivers into the stone behind her, and flipped the activation switch. Zed’s arms were immediately yanked tight against the stone beneath her. With those out of the way, Edmond started on her legs as well. He didn't have another pair of cuffs, so he used what he had: the surrounding vines. Zed noticed that he appeared to be quite skilled with rope. Even with the coarse and wild natural tools, Edmond had no trouble tying each of her legs up in intricate knots. Before she knew it, all four of Zed’s limbs were completely immobilized._ _

__With her legs spread wide and held up in the air, there was no hiding Zed’s arousal. The ventral fin between her legs, previously rigid, had now softened. It had divided into two thin, muscled flaps that laid themselves against her inner thighs and exposed the flesh of her vagina - the organ stark pink against the surrounding armor._ _

__Edmond stood over Zed and gazed upon her. He gently placed two fingers against her labia and slid them up and down experimentally. Zed stiffened at the contact, but held her composure. After a few strokes, Edmond slipped one finger between her outer lips and onto her clit. THAT certainly made Zed tense - both her arms and legs instinctively tried to curl against her chest, but the cuffs and vines would not allow that much movement._ _

__Edmond began swirling his finger in tight circles around Zed’s clit. She groaned and arched her back purely out of reflex with each repetition of the gentle motion. Just as the movements were becoming hypnotic, Edmond slid his finger lower, lower… and inside. Zed shuddered deeply and winced, but quickly adjusted to the additional mass within her sex._ _

__Still, even just one finger was more stimulating than she had anticipated. As the thick digit curled and slid in and out of her vagina, Zed couldn't help but buck her hips against it. Edmond took notice and increased the firmness of his motions accordingly. “Aaahhhhh,” Zed moaned unconsciously. This felt so good, but she still needed more! She barely stopped herself from verbally protesting when Edmond withdrew his finger abruptly with a wet sshlik! How her groin ached for stimulation!_ _

__Edmond stood still for a moment, hovering over his restrained partner. His legs were spread, and his shoulders heaved with his breathing. A soft hiss emanated from his helmet - the mechanical release of pressurized gas. Slowly, almost ominously, a seam appeared and spread horizontally across the lower quarter of Edmond’s faceplate. As the thick armor parted, it revealed a set of sharp, curved, teeth - stark black against the pink gums and white armor from which they had emerged. A tongue that was almost too long and thick to be contained flicked between them hungrily as Edmond took a step forward and dropped first one knee, then the other on the ground in front of Zed._ _

__Edmond put both of his muscular forearms around Zed’s thighs and pulled her towards him as much as her restraints would allow as he dipped his head forward. The moment the long, wet tongue slid against her groin, Zed let out a prolonged moan of pleasure. Edmond's tongue was just coarse enough to be stimulating, but just slick enough that it wasn't painful as he licked her clit and occasionally slipped the tip of his tongue inside her vagina. At first, he merely teased her sensitive organs by gently lapping at them. Once Edmond felt she had adjusted to the stimulation, he alternated between running the surprising length of his tongue across Zed’s clit, and slipping it deeper and deeper within the walls of her vagina._ _

__

__In her Orbiter, Ilik was becoming a mess. She squirmed with pleasure in her chair, grasping at her own hair and biting her lip when the stimulation became overwhelming, or slipping a hand between her thighs when it was not quite enough. Her hair was tangled and sweaty, and her suit, partially peeled off by now, felt more and more restricting. But of course, she didn’t have nearly the motor control necessary to remove it now. Not with that length of warm flesh and muscle tending to her nether regions._ _

__Edmond kept up his oral stimulation for several long minutes before finally withdrawing his face from between Zed’s legs. Her right leg spasmed unconsciously as the Zephyr arched her back and tried to reach that tongue again with her hips. The sudden lack of stimulation left her frustrated. But when the haze of lust began to clear from her vision, she saw exactly what she wanted._ _

__Edmond stood tall with his now exposed and throbbing shaft held aloft above his prize. His penis was so bright blue it almost seemed to glow, the same shade as the actual decorative glowing on his armor - and it was so large that it took Zed a moment to realize that it wasn’t another limb. A pleased grin had spread across his dripping wet maw as he gazed down upon Zed, spread before him and hardly able to move due to her restraints. He grasped the bases of both of Zed’s thighs in his powerful hands to position her hips better, then placed the head of his thick cock against her outer lips. He hesitated there, tilting his head with a teasing grin. “P-please-!” was all that Zed could manage between frantic breaths, pleading more with her tone of voice than she could manage with her words._ _

__Edmond made her wait for several painful moments, then finally began to slide his dick inside of her. His head had barely passed between her lips before Zed cried out in pain. Even though she was highly aroused, she still needed time to adjust to something THAT large. The organ felt like it must have been the thickness of her wrist! After a brief respite, Edmond slowly continued inserting himself into Zed. She groaned in both pain and pleasure as that monstrous cock filled her - overfilled her! All sensation in her body was replaced with the feeling of stretching - straining - struggling to accommodate so much additional mass! By the Void, it almost felt her pelvis would crack! But somehow, she was able to bear it._ _

__Ever so slowly, Edmond began to thrust. He drew his hips back, then pushed them forward again, drawing another pained moan from Zed. “Please!” She begged more desperately when Edmond paused. He nodded his understanding and set to a steady rhythm - in and out, in and out - starting with only a small amount of movement. As she became more accustomed to Edmond’s girth, the pain in Zed’s voice was replaced with pleasure. Edmond’s thrusts grew longer and more forceful in response._ _

__It wasn't long before Zed’s body was being forced up and down on the larger warframe’s rock-hard cock like a ragdoll. Her moans were unrestrained now - it felt like she didn't have room for both her lungs and the massive dick that was being pummeled into her mercilessly. The muscled flaps of her ventral fin had tensed around Edmond’s hips, guiding him just enough to ensure he always entered Zed straight on instead of at an angle._ _

__Zed could easily have been brought to orgasm by Edmond’s cock alone considering its size and the vigor with which he continued to pound the meaty organ into her. However, it seemed that alone wasn’t satisfactory to him. As both 'frames drew closer to orgasm, Edmond pressed his thumb down on Zed’s clitoris again and used the motions of his own hips to move his finger in tight circles._ _

__That was all it took to push Zed over the edge. After only a few more thrusts, she melted beneath Edmond’s touch. A prolonged, uninhibited wail escaped her helmet as she orgasmed. Her mind was flooded with pure sensation. Similarly, her vagina was flooded with cum - both her own and Edmond’s as he hissed and pumped her full to overflowing with his fluids. For a moment, time seemed to stand still. Both partners were clenched against one another as they reveled in the final stages of their orgasms. Finally, Edmond pulled out his pulsing cock, cum spilling out of Zed’s vagina like a viscous waterfall as he did so._ _

__“FuckfuckFUCK!” Ilik shouted from the Orbiter. She had fallen from her chair several minutes ago without even realizing it, not that she cared. As the Warframes reached orgasm, so did she, despite it not being “her” body that was being ravaged so. An outsider would have seen only the Tenno half-naked on the floor, eyes rolled back in her head and one hand disappearing beneath her operator’s suit at her crotch. As she recovered her breath, she stretched her arms above her head and practically purred in satisfaction. “Mmm, can we keep him?” she asked Zed playfully._ _

__Zed didn't remember when she had been untied or uncuffed. But she found herself held in Edmond’s arms, with hers wrapped around him as well. “That… will be taken into consideration,” she replied between breaths. Edmond placed Zed at arm’s length and tilted his head inquisitively. Perhaps he wanted to know if she was okay, or if she had enjoyed herself. But she wasn’t ready to speak any more just yet. She grabbed his shoulders in her hands and pulled him back against her, burying her face in his chest in the process. There would be plenty of time to talk later. For now, she wanted to relish this moment._ _


End file.
